Dulce Inocencia
by Inu'Karuta
Summary: Una niña y sus preguntas no es algo al que cualquiera sobrevive, y peor si se trata sobre 'eso'. Seshomaru tendrá que afrontarlo. One-shot


_**Hola ._. hoy me dieron ganas de escribir un SeshxRin, la verdad me gusta esta pareja (Perdóname Kagura T.T) …(¿) …ejem … **_

_**Ya…, me dejo de joder y nos vemos abajo :DD**_

_**DECLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

— Seshomaru-sama — Lo llamo y se acerco un poco más al joven youkai quien se encontraba reposando a los pies de un árbol.

— ¿Rin? —Dice el con simpleza abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirarle.

— ¿Por qué hay tantas estrellas? —Pregunta sentándose a su lado a lo que Jaken la miro un poco feo.

— ¡No molestes al amo bonito con preguntas tan tontas mocosa! —Espeto Jaken y sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mirada de su amo más fría que nunca sobre él.

—No lo sé Rin—Murmuro el apuesto (tenía que decirlo) Youkai mirando a la niña de reojo algo irritado.

— ¿Y porque el sol brilla tanto? — Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al obscuro cielo.

—No lo sé Rin—Repitió en el mismo tono.

—Ah… Seshomaru-sama… Rin-chan tiene hambre—Aviso mirando su estomago que empezaba a hacer ruidos que Yaken siempre considero monstruosos.

—Jaken… ve por comida para Rin

— ¡Porque tengo que hacerlo yo para esa…!—Callo de inmediato al notar la amenazadora mirada del Lord. —Si amo bonito…—Agrego la lagartija en tono de berrinche perdiéndose luego en la espesura del bosque, yéndose a desahogar sus penas de que su amor por su amo jamás será correspondido.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a una aldea, Seshomaru-sama?

El frunció el ceño levemente y miro a Rin quien se encontraba entretenida acariciando una flor.

—Porque no me agradan los humanos—Contesto tajante.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un demonio

Rin sonrió y se acerco un poco a el quien se quedo inmóvil.

—Entonces… ¿Yo no le agrado?... porque Rin-chan es humana—Afirmo mirándolo con algo de tristeza.

El quedo en completo silencio.

— ¿Le molesto que preguntara?

Silencio.

Seshomaru empezaba a considerar la razón por la que había 'adoptado' a Rin.

—Perdóneme…—Susurro. —Pero… ¿Usted me cuidara por siempre? —Pregunta sonriendo con inocencia.

—Si—Contesta el tratando de lograr que con eso al fin guardara silencio.

— ¡Aiya! —Festeja emocionada— ¿Por siempre, siempre?

—Sí, Rin—Murmura con cansancio.

— ¿Enserio?

—Si

— ¿Por la eternidad?

—Si

— ¿Hasta el infinito y mas allá?

—Si

— ¿Como buzz lightyear?, ¿el de la película?

—Si Rin, como buzz lightyear, el de la película— Afirmo con paciencia de Dios.

…

—Seshomaru-sama— llamo la pequeña luego de unos minutos de rotundo silencio, y al notar la atención de su amo susurro levemente sonrojada— A Rin le gustaría tener un bebe con Seshomaru-sama—

— ¿Q-Qu…Q-Que? —Balbuceo con una expresión de completo trauma. ¡Tenía que haber escuchado mal! Definitivamente su agudo sentido de la audición se volvió pervertido, y Rin había dicho seguramente algo de las flores o del sol.

—Que si quiere tener un… hijo con Rin, cuando crezca…—Sonrió tímidamente y luego parpadeo algo confundida—Seshomaru-sama… ¿Cómo se hace para tener bebes? —

Maldición.

—Para tener bebes—Empezó pacíficamente, aunque no tenía idea que responder; intento recordar que le dijo su padre una vez cuando él era un niño y había visto a Izayoi con la panzota de embarazada. — Cuando…una mujer espera un bebe…—

'¡¿Por qué a mí?!'

—Se pone… ejem… gorda, muy gorda—

'¡No eh cometido atrocidades como para que esto me pase!... Bueno no tantas.'

'Maldición.'

No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el pensamiento de el 'creando' un hijo con Rin. (Además la mirada de incredulidad de la niña no ayudaba mucho en sentirse cómodo que digamos.)

—Tan gorda…—Prosiguió—Que… parece pelota, y tiene que atenderla alguien especial…—

'¡¿Por qué la vida me odia tanto?!'

—Y mientras la atienden… viene un pajarraco…y lo lanza…hacia su madre. —Finalizo apartando la mirada.

Ah, se llamaba cigüeña.

Y de repente llega Jaken con una trucha cruda en su mano derecha.

—Aquí está la comida para la mocosa…—Mascullo la lagartija lanzando la trucha en dirección a Rin, pero Seshomaru lo atrapo al vuelo.

—Jaken, Prepáralo—Ordeno con firmeza lanzando de vuelta la trucha que le llego con fuerza directo en la cara del enano ese.

— ¿Está enojado señor Jaken? —Pregunta divertida— O esta celoso de que Seshomaru-sama tendrá hijos con migo y no con usted—Y sonrió con inocencia a lo que Jaken frunció considerablemente su inexistente ceño.

— ¡Seshomaru-sama es mío maldita mocosa! — Grito Jaken abalanzándose sobre la niña quien soltó un gritito asustada.

—Jaken—Pronuncio en un tono escalofriante Seshomaru parándose y quitando bruscamente a su sirviente de encima de Rin y lo lanzo siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. —No la toques…—

Se volvió a sentar en su lugar y miro de reojo a Rin quien sonrió emocionada y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

— ¡Gracias! —Exclamo feliz y luego alzo la mirada para encontrarse de frente con la profunda mirada dorada que estaba directo en sus ojos. Rin se inclino unos centímetros y dejo un inocente beso en los labios de su amo. —Buenas noches—Le susurro a un sorprendido Seshomaru antes de acomodarse en su regazo.

Y no fue hasta que el oyó la respiración acompasada de Rin, que soltó un suspiro.

"Tal vez no sea tan malo hacerla mi mujer en un futuro..."

**Fin.**

**Holiis, dije que nos veríamos abajo, y también quiero anunciar algo (chan chan chan) …; tengo pensado escribir otro SeshxRin, pero un poco mas…em "ardiente", uno cuando ella es graaande o si no me iria directito al infierno por escribir pedofilia (aunque creo que lo acabo de hacer allí arriba O_O) , eeeeeen fin n.n , pero no crean que todo es secso salvaje ¡Noooo! porque va a ser romántico, tanto que me da cosa, nunca me an gustado las cursilerías, cuando veo un estado en Facebook como "eres la luz que ilumina…(bla bla bla) y por eso te amo" yo solo escribo en los comentarios "Ay no mames que pendejada" , a pesar de ser chilena escribo como mexicana O.o (WTF) **

**Em jejej muxa palabra por hoy, asi que si es la primera vez que les algo de MI propiedad (MI PROPIEDAD) y te gusto, solo entra a mi perfil y lee algo mas, solo si te apetece claro, (Jaken te violara si no lo haces) El punto es que TU mandas y si TU quieres dejas un review (Recuerda a Jaken… O_O)**

**Bueno, nada mas que decir, Adios y Saludos :DD**

Inu'Karuta


End file.
